


How It All Began

by cwgirlup75



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: Based on Jared's memory of having lunch with Jensen by the water while filming Wendigo and hoping it would last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a challenge to write a one paragraph J2 fic.

Jared couldn't believe he was actually here. The show was still very new, and so was his friendship with Jensen. To say he was surprised when his gorgeous co-star had stammered his way to an invitation to lunch would be an understatement. He never in a million years would have thought the other man would return his interest, Even now, he felt the self doubt trying to creep in - telling him that he would never be able to hold someone like Jensen. He steadfastly pushed it aside and, gathering his nerve, took the green eyed man's hand in his. Jensen looked at him a bit startled before smiling and scooching closer to him on the blanket. Jared smiled back before looking out over the water. The older man's hand was soft and warm in his, and he could feel his pulse pick up as Jensen used his far hand to pull their faces together for a slow, gentle first kiss. He sighed as they parted and rested his head on Jared's shoulder, and Jared hoped with all his heart that this would never end.


End file.
